Celestia and Luna vs. Necrozma
In this DBX, the Princesses of the sun and moon come face to face with the third member of the Light Trio of Alola. Here we will see Celestia and Luna fight Necrozma. NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! DBX Location: Equestria (Post-To Where and Back Again) It was a beautiful day in Equestria. The birds were singing, the ponies were singing, the flowers were also singing for whatever weird reason. Basically, everything was singing. That is, until a rainbow tear in the sky that had cracks in the air itself appeared. Out of it, came a large black, prism-like creature. Necrozma looked around to see a land unfamiliar to him. "What is this place?" the Prism Pokémon thought as he looked down at them and scanned their minds. "They don't notice me. I gotta get away before anybody in there sees me..." With extreme speed (not the move), he darted away before looking at the delicious light coming from not one, but two celestial bodies. "So much wonderful light. Not just from its sun, but from its moon as well. I must have it!" Necrozma mentally yelled out. Granted, from what he knew, Solgaleo and Lunala helped him create the sun and moon of his world, but those stupid people had to ruin it for him. But he needed something to pull the moon up as well so he can drain its light along with the sun's. Magic. He saw a castle nearby, but clutched his head in pain. "Stupid headaches always there..." he mentally cursed as he darted for the castle. He looked at the unicorns of the town, who were screaming their socks off at his presence. "I'm sorry I have to do this, but I need your power. Even if I am able to talk, they wouldn't listen." He heard a clanking sound on his back and turned to see some guards throwing spears at him. He looked at their auras, auras that took the form of light. He quickly dashed towards the guards and grabbed them in his large arms, taking precious energy from them and their armor, bringing their coloration to normal, abiet a little duller. "Sweet Celestia, it's another Tirek!" "Everypony's doomed!" "Can't those idiots stop griping!" Necrozma said as he took the last of the guards' energy and sighed internally as he looked at the populace. "Light..." he said as he went towards them. It was all he can say. Before he can go for the kill, he looked to see not one, but two alicorns with wavy hair glaring at him. "Stand down, creature. Surrender the magic you've taken or suffer the consequences." Luna said. Necrozma glared. "You seriously do not know who I am, do you?" Necrozma thought as he readied a ball of energy, the Photon Geyeser, and shot it at them. "You seem to be in my way." "Very well." Celestia said as she looked at the creature. "You won't listen, but be warned, Luna and I will not stop until our ponies are safe, creature." "Celestia, Luna... you have put yourselves to an easy position where I can seize power. It is foolish for someone to go face to face with an energy stealer. And what you call protection I call free food." Necrozma thought as he looked at them. "Lie... lie... light!" he roared as he charged at them, ready to take them out. HERE WE GO! Category:Omniversia999 Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Games vs TV Shows themed DBXs